


Role Play

by dragonlover



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: Sylar plays with Claire by shapeshifting into different people, all the while musing philosophically.
Relationships: Claire Bennet/Sylar | Gabriel Gray





	Role Play

It was role play.

That’s what he’d said. Role play among lovers.

Tight cords wrapped around her, pinning her to the table. He had dressed her in a cheerleader outfit, not a real uniform but a fetish costume that left practically nothing to the imagination. She was the damsel-in-distress, a prize for the hero to claim.

She wanted to struggle. Every instinct told her to get the hell out of there, but she knew it was futile to try. Instead, she made herself relax. She would not play his game.

Deep breaths, in and out.

He stood over her, examining her features. He took a hand and trailed his fingertips over her exposed belly. “Muahaha,” he said in a monotone. “The evil villain has the nubile cheerleader at his mercy.”

She willed herself not to react.

“It’s a classic scenario, really,” he mused. “The mustache-twirling psychopath kidnaps a beautiful young girl in the hopes of doing… unspeakable things to her. I don’t have a mustache, but I suspect you get the general idea.”

She shut her eyes tightly, wishing she could cover her ears as well. God, she wished she could shut out the whole world.

His lips pressed against hers, his slimy tongue slipping in between them. She couldn’t pull away, but kept her teeth clenched together to keep his tongue from probing far into her mouth. It bumped against her teeth, and he ran it along each side of her mouth.

After a moment, he pulled away. “The girl resists the villain’s advances. Traditionally, women are considered guardians of their own sexuality, responsible for keeping out all but the most worthy men. This goes back to genetics. Women, you see, want not only the men best suited to father their children, but the men who will stay around to help raise the children into adulthood. An evil villain may be physically fit enough to be a good sperm donor, but to be a good father takes something else…”

There was a sound, like crunching. She opened her eyes to see Peter’s form emerge above her.

“Claire!” Peter’s mouth exclaimed. “Oh, what did he do to you…?”

She simply stared at him, saying nothing.

Peter’s body went to work untying her. “I’m going to get you out, okay? You’ll never have to be afraid again.”

She blinked back the tears that began to show up. Peter wasn’t coming for her, not the real Peter.

“Oh, hey,” Peter’s voice soothed. His finger wiped away her tears. “Shh… Everything’s going to be all right.” His lips brushed her cheek. “I’m supposed to save you.” His lips descended on hers.

She didn’t struggle, and let the kiss continue. She once had a crush on Peter, long ago. This mockery evoked memories of that special time. Plus, Peter’s kiss was nice and gentle. Without thinking, she parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. She thought about biting down hard, but resisted both out of fear of what he would do to her and disgust at the thought of his blood filling her mouth.

As the kiss ended, she muttered, “Peter’s my uncle, you know.”

He paused. “Interesting. Incest’s an interesting one, that is. Such a taboo subject, and yet you know it must be done with some degree of frequency, otherwise it wouldn’t be a taboo.” And he wasn’t Peter anymore, though he still wore Peter’s skin. “Evolutionally speaking, incest is a dead end. Unfavorable genetic traits get built up and the off-spring dies. Humans evolved beyond simple reproduction, though. With the invention of contraception, sexual intercourse can take place without impregnation.”

And Peter’s lips again were placed on hers. This time, she resisted, turning her head away. It wasn’t Peter. It wasn’t…

Peter’s voice came in a long laugh. It wasn’t Peter’s laugh, though. It was sinister and twisted. “Of course, even the hero isn’t enough for you. You need something…” Crunching. “…A little more personal,” West’s voice completed. “A boy your own age, with the… _persistence_ necessary to court you.”

West’s arms wrapped around her torso, and he lifted her as he floated into the air.


End file.
